Cyrus Aisrep II
The mysterious man known only as Cyrus is an Ancient, a descendant of the Atlanteans who existed on the Material Plane before all others. He arrived on Warsoul with an unknown quest from a creature he says has defied him. He is the current guardian of the twin scythes known as Redemption. Origin Cyrus was born on the subplanet Avia, a piece of what was once the planet Terra in the 'Dark Dimension'. When he was a young boy, Cyrus moved to a utopian city on the subplanet New Terra, in which his trip was short lived. The city was attacked shortly after his arrival and occupation as Architech by an unknown clan of Tengu, who were bent on summoning a creature of immense power. They laid waste to the city and Cyrus was the only known survivor of the attack, as he had developed new powers from his Atlantean heritage. Two such abilities were teleportation and transformation, from respectively his bloodline and a rare genetic mutation called Chaoskin. He was then contacted by a strange and powerful creature, who offered to restore everything back to normal if Cyrus did one task: Kill the Boy of Destiny. And so he came to WarSoul to do his one mission. Betrayal and Betrayed On WarSoul Cyrus began searching for his target. He met Lyon & Erika, and the three soon became friends. Not days later, Cyrus' client visited him during the night and told him that Lyon was the one that needed to die. Cyrus was outraged in his client's words on how this nobody was the boy of destiny he had to kill. Ultimately, Cyrus refused his client's offer, and they both vowed to hunt down and kill the other. As the time went on after that, a monsterous entity known as Enerjak arrived on WarSoul in an immaterial forme, Cyrus was the first to sense his presence and he had finally learned of his so-called client. He masqueraded as a pony known as Blueblood and began to commit terrible crimes, to distract everyone else in order to prepare for his enemy's arrival. This eventually got the real Blueblood killed by the hands of his target. For some time Cyrus did work behind the scenes with a student, a witch named Ellen. During his time (re)teaching her in the arts of magic in the Myr Dimension, Enerjak proceeded to attack. Fortunately, Enerjak was stopped by Lyon and Erika, and the rest of Grado. Several days later, Cyrus was killed by Lyon, not only for planning Lyon's death, or for the deaths and impersonations of other innocents, but because Cyrus had hid a Chaos Emerald specifically from Grado. Rebirth and Return Sometime after his death, Cyrus was ressurected by his faithful student Ellen. Prior to his demise, the mastermind underwent a Soul Binding Ritual with Ellen, so that they can raise each other from the dead when either of them have met with a terrible fate. After that, they vowed to return to the World of WarSoul after a pilgrimage of redemption in which they have both gained the strength and will needed to protect those who cannot defend themselves. During their travels, they met many allies who traveled with them back to WarSoul, which after their departure, had become the Dream Realms. The Darklords of Necorvaire After the return of Cyrus and Ellen, and the arrival of their newfound allies, they were contacted by the Darklords of Necorvaire. They offered Cyrus, now a defender of these Dream Realms under the guise of Tesunade, a near-permenant spot as the Shadow Master of the Darklords, in order to keep the balance of power intact because of the fall of the last Shadow Master. Now, as the new Shadow Master, Cyrus had finally come on par again with his rival. Project: Aubade Cyrus' first project amongst the Darklords was the attempt to create life. His experiment was a success and he named his creation Aubade, given him a false memory, and sent him to Canterlot for one job. Aubade was intercepted by the "Night Mistress" mid-mission, who proceeded to 'rewire' his brain to kill Lyon. Aubade's new hunt ended terribly in failure when he nearly killed Cyrus while disguised as the Grado Emperor, in which the Darklord demanded to know why his own creation would turn against him. Aubade was ultimately killed by "Lyon", but Cyrus declared that he truly died a hero. The Blightmare Conspiracy Cyrus' second major project ended up being stalled by the War Amongst the Hidden. He came contact with someone who calls himself Robotnik, but it is unknown if this is the real Eggman or not. Robotnik made a deal with the Darklord: Robotnik helps Cyrus by funding his projects, and Cyrus does the same, to which they both agreed. Meanwhile, Asmodeus, Leader of the Darklords, has been fighting this 'secret war' behind closed doors, no one else knowing until now... The Ancients and the Awakened The Ancients, as arcane mythology has called them, are humans or humanoid entities born with the power of humanoid creatures said to have existed before all others, known as the Atlanteans. These creatures are rumored to now be called the Endermen, due to multiple similarities in their stature and power. The Ancients can open the door seperating the mundane and the arcane in humanoids, which are then called Awakened. These Awakened gain power similar to the Ancients, but not as much as actual Ancients. Cyrus and his group of companions are building a safe haven for both Awakened and Ancients, as they are now being hunted down by the Tengu Ninja Clans for currently unknown reasons.